Storybook Love
by LunarBlade Valentine
Summary: If Ashley were to meet Tia, how was their romance? How did they meet? This is my idea on this subject. Supposed to be super mushy, forgive me...
1. The Maiden

# Story Book Love

There he is.

Sir Riot.

I wonder what's his first name?

He's the one there, in the middle of the group of girls.

Ugh, each and everyone of them a beauty queen. I just sit here alone, like a total idiot at this idiotic party.

I've seen him countless times as he passes by, him and that annoying friend of him, Agent Rosencratz. Rosencratz is said to be a Riskbreaker, but no one's sure that he isn't some Inquisitor or maybe just pretending to be to attract the girls.

He's the type that tries to flirt with all the girls that follow Sir Riot around.

I see Riot's lips as he answers the women; one word answers top. He drives them crazy. That frown he has, like he's actually annoyed to have all the most pretty girls of Valendia swooning over him like brainless sheep.

His face is always so serious. I seem to constantly imagine what his smile would look like.

His hair is really unique. He has these little bouncy bangs dangling in front of that stern face of his. I wonder if they'll bounce from his head when they grow longer.

I want to go and ask him if he plans to let them grow longer.

Sure, asking him about his hair is going to make you look _so_ smart. Idiot.

I look at my lap, fighting my own emotions.

I feel like an idiot thinking about him like this.

I feel like an idiot imagining myself cramming with all those girls screaming for his cold glance, yet I'm an idiot for sitting here and daydreaming.

"…Pardon, my lady, would you like to go for a stroll out… Or something?"

I glance up with annoyance, who disturbs my self pity?

It's him.

He's standing beside my table. He's looking at me.

At _me_.

"Sure." I say, totally cool. I can't believe that I sounded so casual! It's actually _him_.

He's taking my hand and leading me out of that stiffening ballroom, leaving all those beauty queens inside.

Eat my dust, girls.

Wait, this can't be right. He can't be really talking to me. I'm either dreaming, or my dad noticed I was missing, and called the VKP after my tail. That's probably it. No way in the world he would just walk up to me like that while all those beautiful women were fussing around him.

It can't be a dream, though, because I feel his warmth as his arm is in mine.

It must be the other reason then.

Ah, well, at least I got the chance to talk to him once.

"My apologies, my lady, for forcing you out like that," He says, stopping as we reach the entrance of the ball room. He looks at me, "I really needed to get out of there, and you seemed… Well…" He hesitates, scratching the back of his head , "Totally uninterested…?" He seems awkward with his words.

Don't get your hopes up. Don't. He might just as well turn out to be a total jerk. It's more fun to look at him from afar, not knowing what or who he really is. Its better to imagine things, sometimes.

"Its quiet alright," I say, waving my hand dismissively. I'm amazed at the ease of which I can act so casual and truly 'uninterested'. "I was not having much fun anyway."

So, he just wanted to get out of there. That's something too, I guess.

He frowns and looks away,

"I truly do not understand them." He's trying to make me feel better? "I don't like any of them, and tell that to them often enough. Yet they are relentless."

A slight blush covers his cheeks as he shakes his head.

Please be a total jerk. It'll be easier on me that way. Don't be charming, or dashing, and don't even dream about sweeping me off my feet, or some romantic nonsense like that.

_…Please do…_

"I thank you for escorting me from that place," I shrug while turning around.

"…Wait…" I hear him say. My heart skips a beat. What can he possibly want?

Don't break my illusion, Sir Riot, I need you to be perfect like that. I don't want to find out that you're some kind of moron. 

His dialect is different than mine. He is a Knight, and it rings sour in my eyes for I am less than a commoner- I must find some reason to keep away. To keep my fantasy of him alive.

I stop at his request nonetheless.

He walks so he's standing in front of me now. I give him a questioning look.

"Ashley Riot." He offers me his hand to shake. His hand is probably a few _dozen_ times bigger than mine.

So his name's Ashley. Isn't that a… Girl's name? Still, it suits him.

I realize this is the first time I've seen him so close.

"Tia." My voice trembles slightly. Stop it, damn voice!

I take his hand. Its very warm and quiet dry. I smile in spite of myself.

He lets go of my hand and looks up to the full moon. He's most definably one of the most handsome men I have seen in my life.

Don't be some moron, some brainless idiot. Please.

"You've been at VKP balls before, right? I think I saw you once or twice.."

I hope he doesn't find out that I sneak into all those parties.

"Yes," I nod, "I…" I trail off, not really knowing what to say. Say something, Sir Riot!

_Don't._

He gives me a look and then looks around. He looks eager all of the sudden to go back to the party.

I want to keep talking to you. I don't want you to fade into the background of my life.

Stay here.

_Save me._

He scratches the back of his head a moment, opening and closing his mouth several times.

"It has been a pleasure talking to you, my lady." He manages at last.

Stupid, stupid Tia!

"I guess my duty beckons me back to the party, for I fear my friend Rosencratz will bother the girls, and they will strike him down."

Was this some attempt at humor? His face is constantly stern.

I hope he doesn't expect me to laugh. Just in case, I smile, and in response I think his expression soften as well,

"Me thinks Rosencrantz can use all the beating he can get." I joke. 

I'm trying to say that I want you to stay.

Just a moment ago I wanted you to leave; I don't want you to become… Human. But… I can't bare the thought of- at last I'm talking to him…!- And he'll leave.

He seem to ponder this a moment, then his lips crook. Is this a smile?

"I presume you're right my lady." He tilts his head, "However, I do not wish to bother you, my lady."

Stop calling me 'my lady'. I'm just a lowly commoner. I'm worth nothing.

My father must be fuming.

"Tis alright." I wave my hand again, "Me thinks I should head home, anyway."

_Stay. Stay. Stay._

This time he doesn't hesitate. He nods, slightly bowing,

"I cannot allow a lady to walk alone in such a night. Is it okay with my lady if I were to escort you home?"

Hey, silly heart- stop pounding! I'm trying to hear what he's saying! He's got a much too nice a voice to be drowned by my lovesick heart.

He can't be much older than me, and he's already a knight.

"How old are you, Sir Riot?" I ask. I hope this isn't rude. I'm no noble… All this system is very ill suiting, in my taste.

He probably suspects I'm no noble. My language, though I try, still is not those of nobles.

I still can't believe I'm talking to Sir Riot.

Ashley. His name's Ashley Riot.

"I'm upon my 18th year."

Just 18! He's only a few months older than me! His built is that of a veteran warrior. How many years has he been fighting? Has he been fighting, or is he a reserve? He must be a reserve, since he's so young, but he has the air of a man who's seen battle.

Maybe it's what I want to see. Sure, it'll be just overly romantic that he actually fought.

"Upon? Is your birthday nigh?" I keep my step light. I try to have as much grace as I can. I try to seem like a confident woman. I want to radiate; I'm strong, I'm a full woman, I'm smart- Yet I try to seem innocent and bright, not frightening or intimidating.

Innocent, mind you, not naïve.

So much trouble for what? He just wanted to get out of there, Tia! Get a grip! You didn't get this worked up over anything since… I don't even remember!

He seems uncomfortable. Is it me?

I lead him to the richer side of town.

He probably feels bad that he's hanging around with me when he could be swamped by all those attractive girls back at the party.

All of them are nobles. Not street rats like me. My finest dress must look like that of a simpler noble.

I've sowed it myself, some time ago. I was already planning my infiltration to those VKP parties.

The first few I didn't have fun at all. Then I spotted him. I saw him some times before, patrolling the streets on his duties; Between eventide and early the morrow's dawn. He'd walk the entire city. Today was his day off.

"Saturday." He mumbles.

Just three days from now.

Dammit. We reached the richer section. I choose a random house and smile at him.

Remember my smile. Tell me I have a nice smile. Tell me that maybe we'll meet again. Tell me that I'm yours.

_…Take me far away from here._

"This is my house." I chirp.

He look over the house clearly impressed. He frowns down at me.

Say something. Say something. Say something.

"Good night, my lady. Pleasant dreams." He then turns away and walks into the darkness. Into the background of my pathetic life. Back where its just me spying on him from the shadows. Back into the slums where I belong.

I scream at him not to leave me. I think I scream, but somewhere between my heart and my throat, the words get lost, so my mouth opens, and not a whisper comes out.

I sigh as he disappears into the night.

Then I turn and start stalking my way through the allies and streets, dodging the night patrols.

He fills my mind, and again, I feel like an idiot. I could have said something more. Anything.

Maybe I should have confessed what I felt.

Hah, never.

He would most probably frown down at me. He was probably used to empty confessions from all those brainless gitz prancing around him.

Head cast downward, I reached my house in the slums.

I hear a grumble and immediately my head snaps up.

My Dad is out on the stairs. Hands on his hips. He looks positively enraged,

Great.

I go up to him.

Its not like I'm not used to all this, I think as I crash back to the street by his slap. I can smell the stench of his drinks even here on the floor at his feet.

He yells at me to get up, and I do. Not that it matters really. No matter what I do or say the blows will come. So I choose to say nothing.

Sir Riot… Why, when I'm here at my house, you seem like a far away dream? Your brown eyes seem like a figment of my imagination. The party; a dream. Your warmth against my arm; lifetimes away.

I feel my dress tare.

No.

My only thing that is really mine. I did it. I wear it.

No.

We're out on the street. Him yanking me to my feet and hitting me down again.

Eventually the tears come, like every time. It would only end when I either bled enough for his taste, or that I pass out completely.

I get in to the rhythm; I'm not surprised with each slash of pain.

This is pointless.

Then there's a breaking in the rhythm. I'm surprised through my crimson haze of pain.

It's not just an ordinary pause. I'm on the hard street. Tears staining my cheeks, probably. I don't feel anything anymore. I just feel cold.

Freezing, is more like it.

Maybe he thinks I'm out. My eyes are closed and I stay still.

No more, please.

I hear some noise.

Open your eyes, and you'll be beaten all over again.

Don't. Don't. Don't…

I open my eyes.

The scream that escapes my mouth could only be described as one of surprise.

It can't be.

It can't.

Sir Riot…

…Has my father…

…Pinned to the side of the house…

…A sword to my father's throat.

…How?

Somehow, I scramble to my feet.

"Don't kill him…!" I beg, grabbing Sir Riot's muscular arm in panic. I want my father, regardless of what happens to me, to live out his miserable life- every single day of it.

His face is contorted with anger. One arm pressing my father's shoulder to the crude brick wall of our rackety house. His other hand pressing the sharp of his sword to my father neck.

"Stop!"

I don't want him involved. I don't want him to see. I don't want him to know. I don't want him to think. Why'd you come? How'd you come?

Why? Go away. Let me die. Let me die knowing you think me this lowly creature.

Why?

Stop.

Don't save me.

_…Help!…_

"No one," His voice contorts with anger. I'm not worthy of someone like you protecting me.

"No one deserve to be treated like this!" He turns to my father, "You scum! Treating your own flesh and blood like that! You heartless bastard, you!"

His voice is shaking, his muscles twitching. He is truly angry.

"Stop." I try to shout, but tears choke me.

I feel dizzy. I feel sick. Everywhere hurts.

I'm cold.

"I shall not stand idly and see such injustices! I would rather tear my own heart out and serve it cooked, than see the innocent suffer and do nothing!"

Stop it.

I'm nothing.

Don't bother.

I'm cold.

I see only him. I can't hardly discern my hated father from the hazy surroundings. I don't want you to suffer for me.

"…S…top." The world turns black on me. I feel as if I am falling, for my legs can not support me.

Then I feel the warmth of his hands around me.

I'm… Not so… Cold… Any… Mo..re…

She's not doing very well.

I feel a little ashamed, really.

I should have acted sooner.

Tis a wrong I'll have to make up to her.

Hi! Please tell me if you'd like me to continue, or if you've ideas for how things went for Ashley and Tia in the beginning!  
If you're interested in other fics O' mine, except the ones here, you can go to my Final Fantasy site; Http://kickme.to/TheAncientCapital/


	2. The Knight

/STYLE  
/HEAD  
P plass=MsoNormalBUThe Knight/U/B/P  
P plass=MsoNormal /P  
P plass=MsoNormal--*--*--/P  
P plass=MsoNormalShe's not doing very well./P  
P plass=MsoNormalI feel a little ashamed, really./P  
P plass=MsoNormalI should have acted sooner./P  
P plass=MsoNormalTis a wrong I'll have to make up to her./P  
P plass=MsoNormalI hear myself sigh, and it amuses Rosencrantz. Almost   
everything amuses Rosencrantz./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Aye, the lasses of the world shall be grievin' with these   
news, Ash." He says./P  
P plass=MsoNormalI frown. He says that every single time I even so much as   
mention something female. He, as well as most people who come to know me, a   
handful, at best, all mention to me, at one point or another, how I am devoid of   
emotion./P  
P plass=MsoNormalHow can they be all such fools? No one is devoid of emotions,   
not even me./P  
P plass=MsoNormalThis time, however, Rosencrantz is correct./P  
P plass=MsoNormalI love this woman./P  
P plass=MsoNormalI've seen her but a few times, only at the VKP's dreary   
parties, she was always sitting alone, always so beautiful, always gentle and   
glowing, like some angel./P  
P plass=MsoNormalShe doesn't care a fig for me, though. I have little   
experience in these matters, true, but it is inconceivable that a woman of such   
beauty…/P  
P plass=MsoNormalI shake my head to clear my thoughts./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Shall I not live to see a bachelor of ten scores…?"   
Rosencrantz quotes Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing'. He considers himself   
Benedict, for he swore he shall never get married. What he constantly fails to   
remember is that Benedict of the story also hates all women, and he also   
marries, while Rosencrantz may never marry, he certainly does not hate women.   
They all hate him more or less, from what I gathered./P  
P plass=MsoNormalRosencrantz is sometimes a fool, but he is a decent fellow   
deep down and a good comrade in arms./P  
P plass=MsoNormalSilkstep is arguing with him again. Jake and Jan are always   
arguing. They're my best friends./P  
P plass=MsoNormalI sigh again while practicing my chain attacks. My record is   
forty, so I'm trying to get better. I am aware that fourty chains are a few, and   
might get me killed next mission. I leave tomorrow./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Say, Ash," Rosencrantz is the only one ever to address me in   
such a manner. "When you return, will you marry her?"/P  
P plass=MsoNormalThis breaks my concentration and I stop my training at   
39./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"What mean you?" I grumble. He sometimes is irritating, not   
to mention monothematic./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Will you marry the lass, Ash? Will you take her as your   
lawfully wedded wife and live happily ever after? Will we have a throng of   
grumpy, tiny Ashs in some months?"/P  
P plass=MsoNormalI swing my sword at him, and he dodges with a laugh./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"…'The world must be peopled.'" I as well can quote   
Shakespeare. Since we saw that performance by The Grayland's National Theater,   
we quote it. The three of us; Jake, Jan and myself were fascinated by it./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"So, Riot, who's it going to be tomorrow?" Jake inquires,   
sitting on a wolf-like training dummy, pushing his red hair from his face./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Sir Telltuby of Taraf." I frown, repeating the plans in my   
head./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Sir Telltuby? By the gods, Riot, you'll be slain! No man can   
snuff that old goat out! Not even you!"/P  
P plass=MsoNormalHmph, as if I am not aware of the danger involved. I do not   
need additional pressure. His intentions are good, though./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Hey! Ash can take on anyone- right Ash?" Rosencrantz. I do   
not reply./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Still," Jake shakes his head, green eyes worried, "That goat   
is guarded eventide and daybreak!"/P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Ash'll find a loop hole in the guards!"/P  
P plass=MsoNormal"He'll be slain, I tell you! He must find a way to distract   
the guards and then take the old man out!"/P  
P plass=MsoNormalHere they go again./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Actually," I shrug, "I simply plan to go in, kill all those   
who'll come against me, fell the renegade knight and return."/P  
P plass=MsoNormalThey are both staring at me as if I am insane./P  
P plass=MsoNormalMaybe I am. I always preferred the straight approach than   
sneaking around and hiding in the dark. I think of it as... cheating./P  
P plass=MsoNormalJake is the first to blink away his shock,/P  
P plass=MsoNormal"You just plan to walk into that place…"/P  
P plass=MsoNormalRosencrantz continues,/P  
P plass=MsoNormal"…kill everyone…"/P  
P plass=MsoNormal"…And walk out?"/P  
P plass=MsoNormalI nod./P  
P plass=MsoNormal"Walk out I   
ptyle="mso-bidi-pont-style: normal"alive/I?"/P  
P plass=MsoNormalI nod again./P  
P plass=MsoNormalReally, those two can be so melodramatic at times. What are a   
few dozen soldiers?/P  
P plass=MsoNormalIf they'll just let me Itrain/I, I would not even get   
scratched./P  
P plass=MsoNormalI do not consider myself the best, as they all say I am, I   
simply consider myself… Yet to have met a worthy opponent. I am only 'the best'   
because none's better than me, that's all./P  
P plass=MsoNormal![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif] o:p/o:p/P  
HR  
  
DIV align=centerBRNext part soon...BRBRAnd of   
course, if you want it sooner, want it now, later or never, let me know, eh?brI know this chaptter was short, but I'm trying to get give you, the readers, a taste of Tia and Ashley's psyche before continuing eith the main plot. Please review...!   
^_^/DIV  
  



End file.
